


Moonlight Storm

by 1457



Series: Herrscher's Dilemma [1]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Do Fluff, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1457/pseuds/1457
Summary: What good would it do to save her, a traitor of humanity?





	Moonlight Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Herrscher = SEA terminology for lawmaker. Mihoyo does love their German.
> 
> Originally written for the HI3 Amino art contest, but I got a little carried away. Celine better return the gem of conquest so that my favourite 3rd hershey can return.
> 
> Sorry for any typing mistakes, I'm not exactly good at English and I don't really proofread stuff.

To her, Kiana Kaslana was an enigma.

The Third Herrscher wasn’t sure when the girl had become so important to her; was it when she had burst into her boring, mundane life and proclaimed her desire to save her? With those blue eyes that blazed with determination and life?  _Or was it when she had jumped off in a desperate attempt to end her own life, so that she wouldn’t be a burden?_

She reached out to trace characters onto the ground; 雷电 芽衣, the name of her host, her other, sweet, mild mannered, and docile personality.  _Raiden_ Mei. With the characters for lightning in her surname. Ironic that she ended up becoming the herrscher of lightning, even. 

It was odd as to how she met Kiana, to begin with. She barely remembered her awakening; but it was filled with negativity and suppressed anger. And when the Honkai concentration in the area rose, it resonated with her the sheer intensity of her host’s emotions, and then  _she was born._ She who could destroy with a single touch, who turned humans into zombies, a herrscher. The third one, to be exact.

She didn’t remember much after that; just mindless wandering. Since Herrschers didn’t require nourishment or sleep, she spent her time wandering around in the ruins of where she once studied, where she once lived… But it didn’t matter. Every rise and set of the sun made no difference to her, because all she saw was the same thing. Why had the Honkai chosen her to be the herrscher? She felt miserable and empty, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to do anything.

And then she came, in a gust of wind, wearing a worn out uniform that clearly belonged into another school. With wild white hair tied into two loose pigtails, a confident smirk, and a baseball bat, Kiana easily defeated the zombies surrounding her.

“So you’re the source of the infection here? Don’t worry, because I, Kiana Kaslana, has come to save you!” She proudly jabbed a thumb into her chest, and the herrscher was taken aback by her behaviour. It was rare to see people that were immune to Honkai, and evidently she was one of them, but that was it. They were still human, and the herrscher wasn’t. It was a ridiculous lie, and she said so, while charging up the electrons in the air for a lightning strike.

There was something entrancing about the way she fought, like a warrior hardened from constant battle. Kiana was light on her feet, her eyes focused on her opponent’s actions, and quick to dodge. They ended up fighting for hours; there were breaks, mostly on Kiana’s end, but for some reason, the herrscher couldn’t bring herself to attack the white haired girl while she was tired.  _It wasn’t honourable_ , was her justification.

Despite zombies constantly coming between them, Kiana woud smack them away with her trusty bat, and was even careful to make sure that she wouldn’t hit the herrscher by accident, which baffled her because why wasn’t she trying to kill her too? 

That line must’ve been said aloud, because Kiana narrowed her eyes in anger. “Life is precious, so don’t throw it away so easily. I said I’ll save you, and Kaslanas keep to their word.”

Somehow, she made it easy to believe her. 

It was then that her thoughts were shaken, the herrscher’s being filled with nothing but uncertainty. Life, being precious? She was a being of the Honkai, a ruler; which meant that her life was as good as gone. Meanwhile, the sincere young maiden in front of her… Part of her wished that she could just reach out, and  _snatch_  the life from her eyes so that she could give it to herself. Maybe even view what the girl was like, without the very thing that seemed to power her through adversity. And yet, she found herself not wanting to hurt her. 

Were Raiden Mei’s emotions affecting  _her_?

_Why would she, a herrscher, even have such feelings?_

She didn’t understand them, and she feared them. If she could lock them into a box, throw the key away, and the box in a different direction, maybe life would be easier for her. All she had to do was follow the Honkai’s will; destroy humanity and render the world back to its natural state before those pesky humans began their infestation.

She didn’t understand why she had to be so different, and so she backed away. They were on the rooftop of a building, where the edges had no bars to hold her back. Kiana seemed to have recognise her intent, because her eyes had widened and she reached forward meaninglessly.

The third herrscher smiled, for once. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” and leapt backwards. She had squeezed her eyes shut then; if she didn’t see the ground coming, if she redirected her thoughts elsewhere, she couldn’t feel the pain. And yet there was the sensation of something holding onto her hand tightly, and wetness dripping down her arm. A gasp left her as she felt her body bump into the wall of the building, and she looked up in shock. Kiana held on tightly, her brows knitted in concentration as she pulled her back up.

“You-won’t-hurt-me!” She hissed, and let out a yell as she pulled back up with all her strength, and the third let out a startled yell as she flew forwards and onto the girl’s body, all softness and acceptance.

A few days later, she had somehow ended up becoming Kiana’s companion, using sleepless nights to stare at the night sky and contemplate life, while Kiana was lying nearby, a fire burning a few metres away to lure any potential zombies away from her.

Not like zombies would approach them, since the personification of lightning herself was nearby.

The third herrscher strode over to the sleeping figure and crouched, a hand reached out to brush the bangs away from her face. Who did she think she was, to barge in so carelessly and speak such pretty lies? Save her? Who did she think she was kidding, when she was already a herrscher, corrupted to the core by Honkai and bestowed with powers to annihilate the entire human race?

What good would it do to save  _her_ , a traitor of humanity?

“Jeez, staring at people while they’re sleeping is bad manners, you know?” A soft grumble came from Kiana, and her eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile on her face. “Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen for me.”

“D-don’t be ridiculous! I was just checking to see if you were really asleep.” 

Kiana raised a questioning brow, but grinned and scooted over to make space on her sleeping mat. “If you wanted a sleeping buddy, could’ve said so! I’m a snuggler though, be warned.”

The third herrscher let out a chuckle despite herself, as she reluctantly laid down beside the white haired girl.

“If it’s you, I probably wouldn’t mind.”


End file.
